Rules
Rules These are the rules for the wiki and the chat. If you have a new rule in mind that you think should be added, leave a message on an admin's message wall and we (the admins) will meet to discuss it. Be serious when suggesting a new rule; don't suggest silly rules or "rules" that will hurt other users. I shouldn't have to specify examples of those. You know what a good rule is and what a not-so-good rule is. General Rules * Respect all users, regardless of their gender, race, beliefs, etc. * Listen to and respect the admins and moderators. * If you are under the age of 13, you're not supposed to be using the Wikis in the first place. Sorry, but no underage users allowed - it's not just a Wikia rule, it's a US law. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AnitaTotallyRocks/Underaged_Users * Do not discuss topics related to politics. * No inappropriate content is allowed WHATSOEVER. It doesn't matter what has the content - chat message, message on someone's wall, blog post, page, story, whatever. NO INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT. Users who post stories, blogs, etc. with sexual content/references will be permanently banned. Users who post inappropriate links will also be banned. * Do not talk about another user behind their back. * Do not use any racial slurs. '''This goes for your stories as well. Yes, it's your writing, but I will not allow racial slurs on this wiki. * No socking. If I find that you have made a sockpuppet to avoid a ban, both/all of your accounts will be permanently banned. However, multiple accounts are okay, if not made for the purpose of socking. Maybe you wanted a new name, or maybe you forgot the password for your old account. Say the latter is true, and then you find your password and use both accounts interchangeable. That is acceptable. Just make sure to verify it's you - leave a message on your other account's wall saying it's you. * '''DO NOT IMPERSONATE ANOTHER USER. * See the Wiki and Chat rules below for specific rules on swearing. Wiki *'Do not steal another user's writing.' This will result in a permanent ban. *'Do not edit anything unless you know what you're doing', with the exception of admins. If you know what you're talking about, go ahead and make a page. If you don't, don't bother making a page. * All stories must be shared in the form of BLOG POSTS. DO NOT CREATE A NEW PAGE TO SHARE A STORY. Posting a story on another user's message wall is acceptable, if you want that specific person to see your story. But if you just want to share your story in general, make a blog post. *'No swearing.' You can swear in your stories if you want since it's your writing and not mine, but that's the only time swearing is allowed. Do not swear excessively in chat or on the wiki or you will be banned. Minor swearwords, damn and hell, are acceptable, as well as the adjectives kick-ass and badass. Otherwise, the use of swearwords on the wiki '''(with the exception of stories) is strictly prohibited.' *'If your story contains more severe swearwords, please''' add a warning before the story that lets the reader know that there is language. *'Do not write things that will hurt someone else.' Don't write a "story" that's really just a long page insulting another user. This will result in a ban. Chat * You may use minor swear words: damn and hell, and the adjectives kick-ass and badass. That's it. Keep the rest of it too yourself. Swearing, though I don't approve of it, is allowed in private message and in private message ONLY, and you can't private message someone just to cuss at them and make them feel bad. If I hear that you are doing this, you will be banned. I will decide how long to ban you for. It may be temporary, up to a month, or it may be permanent, depending on the severity. * If I make you a mod or an admin and find that you are abusing this privilege (kicking people from chat for no reason, banning people for no reason, taking away the mod privileges of others just "because you can"), I will be taking away your mod or admin status and banning you for a week. If your offense is more serious, you will be banned for two weeks to a month. If you're a super abusive and rude mod or admin, not showing our users any respect, you will be permanently banned. * If a conversation between two people is taking over chat, talk in private message, unless there are three or less people on the chat. * No spamming. Spamming will result in a warning, a kick (followed by two more kicks if the user continues), and then a 2-hour ban. Category:Wiki Category:Chat